Mega Pony
Description Mega Pony is a robo-unicorn pony with a blue skin, that appears as main protagonist in the videogame Mega Pony, based on Megaman 2. In the game, Mega Pony is a Master Robot created by the Princess Celestia, to defeat Discord, who had escaped from his stone prison, and took control of the Mane 6 and the Elements of Harmony; so Mega Pony will be the only hope to stop all the chaos that Discord unleashed. But Discord also created his own Robot Masters, including Mane 6, to stop Mega Pony, so it'll have to defeat the Mane 6, and recover the Elements of Harmony, and return each of the ponies back to normal, and each time it does, it'll get a Special Ability, which will allow it, along with the help of the Mane 6, to defeat Discord and his Robot Masters and return him to his stone prison. Mega Pony was sent by order of Princess Celestia, to the world of mercenaries, since they were considered a threat when they declared war on Equestria. The reason? The soldier was offended to see that he isn't the Prettiest and Fluffiest Unicorn Ever!' Abilities Work in Progress '''Mega Buster - Main Weapon :You don't have a melee weapon, only a ranged weapon called Mega Buster that shots Solar Bullets. There can be only 6 Solar Bullets active at the same time. These bullets travel at the speed of 1000HU/s and do 30-38 damage depending on distance. :Holding your fire button will make the Mega Buster charge its shot, firing a Semi-Charge Shot or a Charge Shot, which can be only one active at a time. It takes 0,5 seconds to get a Semi-Charge Shot, which deals 45-58 damage and flies at 1250HU/s speed, and 1,5 second for a Charge Shot that deals 90-114 damage and goes at 1500HU/s speed. There's no limit on how long you can charge the shot. Releasing the fire button will fire the shot. :Normally on contact with a enemy, it does damage and disappears, but if the shot kills a player, it doesn't dissappear and instead it penetrates the player and continues to fly. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Miscellaneous PLACEHOLDER Battle Strategies Battling as Mega Pony Battling against Mega Pony Video Demo Work in Progress Controls Work in Progress *Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. *'CROUCH' (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Work in Progress Music Mega Pony, Discord stage 1-2 Mega Man 3, Needleman Stage Quotes Work in Progress Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Soldier Category:Unicorns Category:Super Jump Bosses